Dia de Muertos
by Uchiha-Natsuki
Summary: Una historia se a de contar... Un relato que te puede matar... Debes contarla para sobrevivir...


**-¿Maestra puedo pasar otra vez?-**pregunto una compañera y todos volteamos a verla, había sido la segunda en pasar a contar una historia de terror, que no dio miedo pero era para pasar el rato, como ahora, estaba pasable

**-adelante-**alcance a oír pues estaban algo lejos de donde yo estaba**-chicos, Sakura pasara a contarnos otra historia-**voltee a ver al salón pero como nadie hacia nada y no tenían más que interés en irse nadie protesto

La nombrada paso al frente del salón, vestía converse negros desgastados, unas medias rojas con negro o algo así, un short de mezclilla mal cortado, una blusa gris y un sweater gris obscuro, no muy alta con lentes de pasta negra y ojos color verde delineados de negro, piel blanca como porcelana. Su vestimenta ya de por sí ya era algo llamativa pero en ella generaba curiosidad…

_Su personalidad, por las pocas veces que he entablado con ella, era muy voluble y desequilibrada, algo despistada, insociable y callada, tenia al parece un problema con un compañero con el cual antes nada podía separarlos, pero un dia parecían desconocidos; una vez asta armaron un show antes de una clase pero a ella y a él no parecía importarles._

Como decía pasó al frente, parecía decidida y serena, como pocas veces la veía, una sonrisa algo intranquila apareció en su rostro y empezó a hablar:

**_"les contare una historia que me ha contado un amigo de donde viven mis abuelos maternos, es un pueblo en los límites de una comunidad remota…"_** todo se quedo en silencio un momento, nada se oía mas que nuestras respiraciones y al parecer solo Sasuke y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta**_ "la historia al parecer es pasada de generación en generación desde hace décadas, yo soy la primera persona ajena que la oye y sale del pueblo"_** su sonrisa se ensancho **_"y ustedes serán el legado de esta tradición…_**

**_Un dia hace décadas un grupo de adolescentes, 5 o 6 hombres y una sola mujer, fueron a acampar a las afueras del pueblo, pues era dia de muertos y según las leyendas del pueblo se aparecía un demonio que raptaba mujeres vírgenes, a los jóvenes les había dado curiosidad y la única mujer en el grupo estaba muy interesada en saber que pasaría"_**

**-¿y como saben que es cierta la leyenda?-**un estúpido de las últimas filas pregunto, con obvias razones de ridiculizarla pero ella tranquila le contesto

**-si no me crees, puedes ir a preguntarle a tu mama, pues con la cara que tienes no dudaría que eres hijo de algún mounstro de leyendas-**el tipo se quedo callado y sorprendido así como Sasuke y yo, los demás solo rieron ante la respuesta, esta persona que hablaba no parecía ella, estaba muy distinta y eso daba algo de miedo

**_"como iba diciendo, todos sentían curiosidad así que sin dudarlo fueron a aquel campo y con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche, armaron una fogata y entre risas y bromas pasaba de la media noche y nada, no se había aparecido nada, todos decepcionados se acostaron en sus sacos de dormir y pronto cayeron pero la única mujer nerviosa y con el miedo a flor de piel tan solo veía el cielo tratando de dormir._**

**_Un tiempo después aun despierta y al límite del miedo escucho el sonido de una flauta, el cual también despertó a uno de los jóvenes pero no le tomo importancia, cuando dejo de escucharlo y con intención de espantar a su novia se levanto pero no la vio, a pesar de que la busco con la mirada no la veía, su lugar de dormir estaba completamente vacío, preocupado despertó a todos los demás, todos se alarmaron y empezaron a gritarle pero nada, solo se oían los grillos._**

**_Un grito largo, fuerte y lleno de dolor se escucho de repente, todos sin pensarlo corrieron a donde creyeron que provenía el grito, cuando llegaron solo observaron un charco de _**_sangre__** y como el rastro iba hacia el norte, pero vieron algo mas…huellas de algo iban con el rastro, eran como de una persona solo que pies o patas algo mas grandes**_**" **

Todo estaba en silencio, apenas se oían las respiraciones en el salón, la cara de Sakura era trastornada, como si lo estuviera viviendo, de pronto su cara cambio, se volvió tranquila y todos suspiraron de ansiedad

**-ahora-**ella hablo como si no hubiera contado nada**-todos aquellos que tengan algún problema del corazón ò-**ella y Sasuke se vieron a los ojos y en ella apareció una sonrisa burlona**-quienes sean propensos a paralizarse de miedo deberían retirarse-**él la miro mal y volteo la mirada a la ventana, ella volteo a ver al salón y como nadie se movía ella continuo con la historia

**_"cuando reaccionaron otro grito se escucho, pero este era diferente, era lleno de pasión y erotismo, como si estuviera llegando al clímax…a un orgasmo,_**

**_Extrañados y preocupados llegaron al lugar del que creyeron era el grito, solo encontraron ropa y más sangre, las mismas huellas, pero ahora iban al sur,_**

**_¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntaban unos ¡debemos irnos! Exclamaban otros pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, debían encontrar a la fémina perdida"_**

Paro el relato sin previo aviso, parecía asustada de algo, veía algo pasando la ventana, intente ver lo que sea que hubiera pero nada… los arboles y los edificios estaban completamente vacios, su mirada estaba perdida y no enfocaba, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y parecía decidido a ir a ver si Sakura estaba bien, pero de pronto recobro el enfoque y volteo al centro, parecía algo asustada pero ya no lo demostraba tanto, con una sonrisa murmuro algo como "_necesito más tiempo" _o algo así

**_"buscaron por horas a la joven pero no encontraban nada, estaba por amanecer cuando todo se quedo en silencio, ni un ruido se escuchaba, de pronto un grito, corto, lleno de dolor y alivio se escucho, todos corrieron hasta el grito dándose cuenta que habían regresado al lugar de la fogata, donde por cierto, ya no había rastro de que hubieran estado horas antes dormidos vieron como de una cruz colgaba la joven, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, estaba vestida con ropa como si fuera un espantapájaros pero descalza, todo en ella era normal, solo que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara y de su entrepierna escurría sangre fresca"_**

**-su novio se volvió loco de verla así, los demás pidieron ayuda y cuando la bajaron de ahí ya no sangraba pero tampoco vivía-**ya no había sonrisa en su cara ni tranquilidad**-ahora la parte interesante del relato, años después de este hecho uno a uno fueron muriendo los jóvenes que vivieron eso excepto uno-**incluso lo represento con el dedo, como cuando se dice un dato importante**-el único que vivió se lo había contado a su novia un par de años después de lo ocurrido, está a su vez se lo conto a su hermana y ella a su vez se lo conto a tres amigas de las cuales solo una lo siguió contando, las otras dos murieron antes de diez años**

Sakura estaba aun más intranquila y se veía culpa en sus ojos**-el relato pasa de generación en generación por lo que nunca había salido del pueblo excepto cuando algún dia llegaba un turista y se lo contaban**

**-¿no dijiste que eras la primera ajena que salía con él?-**todos la voltearon a verla

**-los turistas que la escuchan mueren a los pocos días-**susurros se escucharon unos con miedo y otros con burla**-aun no acabo, ya que yo provengo de sangre de ahí no he muerto aun, pero…me han llamado hace poco del pueblo diciendo que mi amigo a muerto, todos suponen que es por dejar que la historia salga de su lugar de origen**

**"no sé cómo se desarrollara la historia fuera de su habitad, normalmente la persona que la escucha tiene de siete a diez años para contarla pero si fuera ustedes no me la tomaría tan a ligera y se la contaría a alguien antes de dos años"**

**"lamento dejarles esta carga pero en el pueblo la gente muere puesto que ya no hay nadie a quien contarla"**

Su mirada se perdió en la pared de atrás, su cara mostro terror absoluto y total, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo un collar con ambas manos, todos volteamos a ver pero estaba vacío, no había nada por lo que todos creímos que estaba actuando.

De pronto se levanto y diciendo muy desesperadamente le pedía perdón a la maestra por la historia y que se tenía que retirar, sin decir más y aun con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió a Sasuke…lo beso sin más, un beso que parecía desesperado y lleno de emociones, cuando se separo de él salió corriendo del salón sin explicación alguna, Sasuke sin decir nada salió tras ella, todo se quedo en silencio un momento, un grito de afuera nos hizo salir a ver qué pasaba, cuando salí y como fui el primero vi a Sasuke correr escaleras abajo, me asome por la barda y vi a Sakura en el suelo, tres pisos abajo rodeada de sangre

También corrí escaleras abajo y cuando llegue Sasuke y otro estudiante de la escuela, al que había visto hablar con Sakura y Sasuke, estaban junto a ella, boca arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro solo que de su cabeza salía la sangre…

**DECLARACION DE LOS HECHOS OCURRIDOS EL DIA 31 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2013, POR EL ESTUDIANTE UZUMAKI NARUTO, EN LA ESCUELA PREPARATORIA ESTATAL.**

**LA DECLARACION FUE DADA VOLUNTARIAMENTE POR EL INDIVIDUO, FUE COPEERATIVO Y AL MOMENTO DE RELATAR LOS HECHOS LOS CONTO ALGO INTRANQUILO Y ASUSTADO TAL COMO SE ESPERABA SOLO UNA CUESTION NO CABE EN LOS HECHOS**

**AL MOMENTO DE ACABAR LA DECLARACION EL INDIVIDUO SUSURRO CON DIRECCION A LA VENTANA DE LA SALA "ya he cumplido Sakura" SIN EMBARGO NO SE TOMA MUCHO EN CUENTA PUESTO QUE TODOS LOS ADOLESCENTES PRESENTES ESTAN ALGO TRASTORNADOS**

**-oye espera-**en cuanto se alejo de mi corrí tras de ella la encontré recargada en el barandal viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas**-¿Qué paso con la joven del relato?**

Volteo a verme, su mirara estaba rota y su sonrisa era triste**-un mejor destino que el que me espera, lo siento-** regreso la mirada al cielo y soltó sus cosas, se impulso con las manos en el barandal y salto, vi como si una mano negra intentara jalarla pero no la alcanzo, tan solo vi su sonrisa de alivio

**-¡NO!-**grite y corrí escaleras abajo, cuando llegue vi a Sasori ver a Sakura sin creerlo, pronto me arrodille junto a ella y la voltee a modo de que quedara boca arriba, vi su sonrisa de alivio…tal como la historia solo que la sangre corría por su cabeza…

Entonces lo entendí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya he cumplido con mi parte de continuar la historia tal como Sakura lo pidió, tú que harás…_

_¿Dejaras que el legado termine con tu muerte?_

_¿o vivirás muchos años como para olvidarla?_


End file.
